Le prince des Ténèbres
by Loou
Summary: UA : Harry Potter abandonné par les Durley à l'âge de 5ans, se retrouve dans un orphelinat d'où il ne tardera pas à s'enfuir pour ensuite faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie à jamais. DarkHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Tous ces personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, mis à part quelques personnages secondaires.

**Chapitre 1 : Un échappatoir**

A peine deux mois que le petit Harry Potter était arrivé à l'orphelinat. Deux mois, cinq évasions ratées, mais cette fois-ci il espérait de toutes ses forces y arriver. Echapper à son destin, voilà ce qu'il voulait. Ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il était âgé de 1ans, et sa seule famille restante le prenait comme esclave et n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler l'erreur de la nature qu'il était avant de le confier à l'orphelinat et maintenant on le traitait de moins que rien et il était le souffre douleur des élèves et du directeur.Voilà ces quelques mots pour résumer la vie d'Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu et réussi l'impossible, le Survivant.

Il était minuit, l'orphelinat était au pays des songes excepté un enfant de 5ans et demi, Harry. Il attendait patiemment l'heure où la lumière de la chambre du directeur s'éteindrait et là enfin il pourrait filer. Luttant contre le sommeil, il songeait à ce que serait sa vie s'il possédait juste un seul petit endroit où il se sentirait désiré. Jamais il ne s'était senti aimé… Et certainement pas par ces Dursley. Harry en aurait presque voulu à ses défunts parents de l'avoir abandonné dans cette famille monstrueuse.

C'était l'heure… La dernière lumière venait de s'éteindre. Vite Harry sauta de son lit ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait vers la sortie et regarda en bas en refoulant sa peur. Il montât sur le rebord, ferma les yeux puis sauta. Il atterrit durement sur un parterre de fleur et ignorant la douleur, il se précipita vers la grille que surveillait habituellement un gardien possédant les clés, il faudrait donc les lui piquer si besoin est. Il s'avança sans aucun bruit et put s'apercevoir qu'il était bel et bien la seule personne éveillée ce soir. Il courut vers la grille, accrocha sa petite main à la poignée et tira.

Rien ne se produisit.

Un éclair de fureur traversa Harry, encore une fois c'était foutu. Aucune chance de passer. Il tapa de toutes ses forces dans la grille et fulminait de colère quand le plus incroyable se produit, la grille explosa et il ne restait plus qu'à ses pieds qu'un tas de ferraille démolit…

Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre, il franchit enfin la porte de sa nouvelle vie avec pour seule raison à cet événement.

" C'est de la magie ! "

Et en effet ça en était.

Cela faisait 3o mn que Harry marchait en résistant contre le sommeil qui l'attaquait depuis son départ. Pour son grand contentement, il arriva enfin dans un petit village à proximité d'une forêt, il s'étala dans l'herbe et s'assoupit quelques instants, quand un étrange sifflement se fit entendre, pris de panique il se redressa et essaya en vain de grimper dans l'arbre le plus proche quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait à ses pieds qu'un serpent. Un grand reptile blanc aux yeux d'un rouge sang. Harry s'accroupit sans peur devant l'animal sans se douter une seconde qu'ils se comprendraient...

- _Salut, t'es tout seul aussi ?_

_- Un parleur... Tu n'es pas n'importe qui… Comment te nommes-tu ?_ siffla le reptile.

Harry émit un hoquet de stupeur quand il entendit la voix du serpent et tomba sur ses fesses en demeurant la bouche grande ouverte. Après plusieurs minutes il se secoua un peu et décida de répondre au serpent pour vérifier que ce n'était pas la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours.

_- Tu parles notre langue ? _interrogea l'enfant, sur un ton incertain

_- Non c'est toi qui parles la langue des serpents, écoutes-toi bien…. _

Harry parla pour lui-même et se rendit compte sous ses yeux ébahis que de sa bouche ne sortait que des sifflements tel les serpents. Bien que très étonné par cette nouvelle, le petit garçon de 5ans et demi se dit finalement qu'il avait des pouvoirs surnaturels, seul explication plausible dans la tête d'un enfant de cet âge.Ils continuèrent leur dialogue quand soudain une voix déchirante et glaciale troubla leur conversation, Lord Voldemort venait de faire son apparition.

- _Nagini tue cet enfant immédiatement où je le ferais moi-même... Je ne veux aucun survivant. _

_- Maître il est... _

_- Endoloris ! _

Un rayon de lumière parti du bout de bois que tenait l'homme et s'approcha à grande vitesse d'Harry qui hurla et mit ses bras devant lui en signe de protection.Le sort qui aurait normalement dut atteindre l'enfant se cogna puis ricocha contre ses bras et partit s'écraser sur un arbre plus loin.Gémissant toujours de peur, l'enfant redressa la tête les yeux larmoyants.

- Ne me faites pas de mal je vous en pris ! supplia-t-il

Ces paroles mirent un peu de temps à arriver au cerveau du Lord étant donné le choc dut à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le Lord n'en revenait toujours pas... Qui était ce garçon capable de renvoyer un tel sortilège d'un mouvement de bras ?

Harry Potter.

Oui cela ne pouvait être que lui, la seule personne au monde à avoir survécue à son _avada Kedavra. _

Dans la tête du mage tout s'activa. Il pouvait soit finir son travail inachevé datant de 5ans ou soit changer complètement de plan et prendre ce jeune enfant prodige avec lui et le former à la magie noire... Oui.

- Petit, désolé.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du Lord, jamais il n'avait eu à s'excuser devant quiconque et voilà qu'il devait être gentil avec ce gamin. Mais il le devait pour ces plans... A l'entente de ces mots, l'enfant redressa la tête et sécha ses larmes. Il voulut parler mais le Lord commença le premier :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je… Si je vous le dis vous ne me renverrez pas là-bas ?

- Ou ça ?

- A l'orphelinat.

D'horribles souvenirs jaillirent de la mémoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir. Il eut soudain une once de gentillesse pour ce gamin qui avait subit les mêmes épreuves que lui.

- Tu t'es enfui ? repris le sorcier

- Oui...

- Tu n'as plus de famille ?

- Non. Mes parents sont morts et mon oncle et ma tante me battaient avant de me confier à l'orphelinat.

Ses parents étaient morts. En effet. Tués par Voldemort lui-même, mais cela il ne le lui révélerait que beaucoup plus tard...

- Dis-moi comment t'appelles-tu ? Questionna Tom, en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de l'enfant.

Soudain un détail sonore retint son attention, il s'empressa de placer sa main sur les lèvres d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et pointa sa baguette dans le vide

- Avada kedavra ! cracha-t-il d'une voix furieuse.

Le sortilège toucha sa cible de plein fouet. L'illusion d'invisibilité disparut et l'homme sombra dans la mort sans aucun bruit.

Dix autres hommes apparurent soudainement, baguettes levées, prêt à combattre.

-------------

Fin du premier chapitre ! C'est ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;).

Bisou à tous


	2. Chapter 2

_- Dis-moi comment t'appelles-tu ? Questionna Tom, en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de l'enfant._

_Soudain un détail sonore retint son attention, il s'empressa de placer sa main sur les lèvres d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et pointa sa baguette dans le vide_

_- Avada kedavra ! cracha-t-il d'une voix furieuse._

_Le sortilège toucha sa cible de plein fouet. L'illusion d'invisibilité disparut et l'homme sombra dans la mort sans aucun bruit._

_Dix autres hommes apparurent soudainement, baguettes levées, prêt à combattre._

**Chapitre 2 : Là où tout se décide**

Les sorciers prirent rapidement position autour d'eux en les encerclant afin d'éviter toutes tentatives de fuites de la part du Seigneur des ténèbres, bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé, il observait ses ennemis un sourire sadique naissant sur le coin de ses fines lèvres.

- Même ici on ne peut plus massacrer les moldus tranquillement à ce que je vois, mais envoyer dix aurors ?! Le vieux fou n'a apparemment toujours pas compris, ricana-t-il froidement.

- Trop tard pour ces moldus, mais tu n'auras pas cet enfant, assura un des auror d'une voix aussi convaincante que possible en désignant Harry d'un bref mouvement de tête, malgré la peur qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

- Lui ? répéta le mage en posant affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Oh mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de le tuer. Par contre, je suis navré mais je ne peux vous laissez vivre maintenant que vous l'avez vu, finit-il en reprenant son sourire sadique.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, cria un des sorciers dans un courage insensé, Stupefix !

Le seigneur des Ténèbres ricana et balaya le sort d'un revers de main en contre-attaquant immédiatement avec un Doloris qui toucha sa cible de plein fouet. L'homme tomba lourdement à terre en hurlant de douleur, son corps prit de convulsions se tordait dans tous les sens et l'on pouvait aisément entendre ses muscles se déchiraient un à un. De son coté, Harry observait avec un mélange de répulsion et de fascination la scène, ses yeux reflétait bizarrement l'envie affreuse d'apprendre ce sortilège. Malgré lui, Harry voyait en l'auror son oncle entrain de se tordre de douleur et il ne put réprimer un sourire franc. Quelques minutes après, Voldemort se vit dans l'obligation de stopper son sort pour se défendre contre un des auror qui s'était enfin décidé à venir en aide à son coéquipier.

- Battez-vous, ordonna le mage noir sans une once de peur.

Suivant les ordres, le combat commença. Les sorts se mirent à fuser de tous les cotés, une brume opaque se dessina dans la nuit et bientôt Harry n'apercevait plus que des rayons bleus, rouges, verts, volant dans tous les sens. Il s'agenouilla par terre et se mit à ramper pour atteindre une maison où il pourrait se réfugier le temps de la bataille, malheureusement tout le monde ne l'entendait pas ainsi, un auror se pointa juste devant son nez et le saisit fermement prêt à l'emmené, une demi seconde après il retombait sur ses fesses, Nagini s'était habilement enroulé autour du cou de l'homme et attendait que mort s'en suive. Il lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et se remit à ramper en jetant fréquemment des regards furtifs à droite et à gauche en slalomant entre les jambes des sorciers, quand enfin il sortit de ce nuage opaque et il put se relever pour atteindre une cabane quelque peu miteuse à quelques mètres de la bataille, d'ici il pouvait aisément suivre le combat.

De son coté, Voldemort jonglait entre divers sorts tout en prenant grand soin d'infliger le plus de souffrance possible à ces victimes. Un doloris fonça droit sur lui, il roula sur le coté et percuta un auror qui s'étala par terre avec lui, le mage l'embrocha de son épée en se relevant. Quand à Nagini, il prenait grand plaisir à étrangler ces victimes les unes après les autres.

Harry lui, était confortablement installé sur un muret et se délectait de cette bataille sanguinolente tout en rêvant d'être capable un jour d'en faire autant. Plongé dans ces réflexions, il ne remarqua pas qu'un sort perdu foncait droit dans sa direction, il ne releva la tête que trop tard et le rayon le percuta, laissant une fine entaille sous son oeil droit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se plaindre, un auror courait droit sur lui en lui hurlant de s'enfuir immédiatement, Harry lui fit non de la tête le plus naturellement du monde en posant sa main sur sa blessure que les larmes inondaient maintenant.

Tout d'un coup il se sentit soulevait du sol, l'auror venait de l'attraper et s'enfuyait avec lui. L'enfant hurla mais avant même qu'il ne tente une quelconque évasion, le sorcier l'avait lâché de lui même et le regardait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts en fixant son front. Il tenta de parler mais ses balbutiements idiots le retardaient.

- Tu... Tu est.. Tu es Harry Potter !! couina-t-il sous la surprise.

Le dit Harry Potter profita de sa stupéfaction pour s'en éloigné et jaugeait maintenant l'homme face à lui, il abordait une expression totalement idiote et contemplait le gamin les yeux grands ouverts en ne cessant de répéter " Mon dieu, c'est Harry Potter ! " . Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, celui-ci profita de l'occasion pour retourner dans sa planque quand l'homme contrecarra ses plans en hurlant à ses coéquipiers de rappliquer et vite ! En deux temps trois mouvements, Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois soulever du sol et hurla à l'attention de Tom qui essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper Harry tout en combattant les trois aurors restants.

L'abruti d'auror décida finalement qu'il était plus important de ramener la célébrité à ses supérieurs plutôt que d'attendre que le mage noir les tuent tous. Il se mit donc à courir le plus vite possible tandis qu'Harry martelait son dos de coups de poings en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Pensant bien faire, le sorcier tenta de rassurer Harry d'une voix aussi aimable que possible et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes bonhomme, dans à peine une heure, tu seras de retour à ta maison avec tes parents et tu auras oublié cet horrible cauchemar.

Les Dursley. L'oncle Vernon. L'orphelinat. Les autres enfants.

Pendant un millième de seconde, Harry aborda un air totalement absent quand tout d'un coup ses traits se déformèrent sous la colère. Soudain l'homme s'arrêta net et lâchant Harry il se mit à hurler à la mort en tombant au sol. Son corps se tordait maintenant de douleur comme l'avait précédemment fait son compagnon. Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il revoyait tour à tour, son oncle Vernon le traiter de monstre, d'incapable, d'erreur de la nature, il se remémorait tous les coups qu'il avait encaissé sans broncher des enfants à l'orphelinat, les baffes de l'oncle Vernon, les raclées de Dudley, son placards sous l'escalier. Sa fureur s'amplifiait de plus en plus et l'homme en subissait les conséquences. Quand Voldemort arriva à la hauteur du garçon après s'être débarrassé des derniers aurors, il fut stupéfait devant ce spectacle, il s'approcha d'Harry doucement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, petit à petit l'enfant se calma et le sort cessa d'agir. L'enfant regardait maintenant horrifié l'homme gisant dans une mare de sang, d'un air totalement vaincu il hurla et tomba à genoux à coté du cadavre ne pouvant réprimer les larmes qui apparaissait aux coins de ses yeux émeraudes.

- Réveilles toi... Je t'en pris, murmura Harry d'une voix tremblotante en tapant légèrement contre la joue de du sorcier.

La tête del'homme bascula de l'autre coté, ses yeux ne reflétant plus que le vide.

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine.

- Je... C'est impossible. Je ne l'ai pas... c'est pas moi. Il n'est pas... Dis moi qu'il n'est pas mort, s'emporta Harry en s'accrochant à la robe de Tom, les yeux emplis de larmes d'horreur. Non... Non c'est impossible ! Réponds moi je t'en supplie, il ne peut pas être mort...

- Allez viens on s'en va, murmura Tom d'une voix douce en relevant l'enfant terrassé qui ne retenait désormais plus ses larmes.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement Nagini à l'orée de la forêt, l'enfant suivait la troupe en abordant une expression réellement choqué, il s'arrêta sèchement.

- Je... Je n'ai pas fait exprès, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblotante. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me ramener dans ma famille... Et après je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...

Sur ce l'enfant éclata en sanglot et se réfugia dans les bras du Lord qui n'étant pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'acte lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte. Après de longues minutes, il redressa la tête et d'un faible sourire reprit,

- On a pas eu le temps de finir tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et vous ?

- Appelles moi Tom pour le moment, répondit le mage doucement. Écoutes, il est tard viens je t'emmène cher moi.

Et suivant les directives de Tom, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa main et 10secondes après, il avait quitté à tous jamais cet endroit. Ils atterrirent dans une grande clairière et sous le regard bienveillant du Lord, Harry reprit sa main et s'avança doucement de quelques mètres. Ce qu'il y découvrit franchit ses espérances, devant lui se dressait une immense battisse de style ancien construite en grosses pierres sombres qui se confondaient parfaitement dans la nuit, autour se trouvait un parc comprenant une vaste étendue d'eau. L'intérieur du château fut tout aussi magnifique et Harry ne pouvait cacher son émerveillement à chaque nouvelle pièce découverte. Bientôt il arrivèrent face à une grande porte ancienne, en guise de serrure se trouvait des serpents entrelacés.

- Voilà ta chambre Harry. Seul un Fourchelang peut l'ouvrir, ceux qui parlent aux serpents. C'est à dire strictement toi et moi, expliqua Tom. Rappelles-toi des sifflements de Nagini et essaye.

L'enfant mit quelques secondes à se concentrer et siffla d'une voix mal assurée

- _Ouvre toi_

Les serpents glissèrent le long de la porte et après de multiples cliquetis de verrous, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une chambre immense aux couleurs habituelles de Serpentards. L'enfant explora la pièce sans vraiment y croire, tout était tellement magnifique. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'étira de tout son long.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain vers midi, une douce chaleur baignait déjà la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata avec joie que rien ne tout cela n'était un rêve, il en avait effectivement fini avec sa vie misérable, il bondit hors de son lit, prit une douche et se servit dans sa nouvelle penderie, il opta pour un ensemble noir des plus simples. Puis il quitta sa pièce discrètement et veillant à ce que personne ne se trouve dans les couloirs, il partit à la recherche de Tom. Il arriva quelques minutes après, devant une porte identique à la sienne, il toqua timidement et comme espéré ce fut la voix de Tom qui lui répondit d'entrer, il s'exécuta et entra.

Il trouva Tom assis sur son lit, croisant son regards ses traits fins se décrispèrent et il invita Harry à le rejoindre. L'enfant bredouilla timidement quelques mots de salutations et accepta son invitation. Un long silence suivit jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne la parole.

- Dites, est ce que je vais pouvoir rester cher vous ?

- C'est à toi de décider, parle moi d'abords de ton enfance si tu veux bien.

A ces mots, l'enfants tressaillit et après un long soupir il commença son récit.

- Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai été habité cher mon oncle et sa famille... Les Dursley, cracha-t-il d'une voix empli de ressentiments. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimés ni acceptés. J'étais leur esclave tout le temps que j'ai habité cher eux. Et si je faisais mal quelque chose, ils me punissaient. Il y a deux mois, Dudley et ses copains me frappaient, et je sais pas pourquoi mais les vitres elles ont toutes éclatés en mille morceux et eux, ils se sont fracassés contre le mur. Mon oncle a dit qu'il allait me le faire regretter, et il m'a tapé pendant très longtemps. Après j'ai été dans un orpelinat, mais les autres enfants voulaient pas jouer avec moi et ils me faisaient toujours mal, j'avais rien fait en plus. Alors j'ai essayé de m'enfuir plusieurs fois mais je ratais toujours jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Avant le directeur me rattrapait et ça faisait mal... Très mal. Je les déteste, je les hait tous ! finit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

- Je peux te donner le pouvoir de te venger Harry. Je ferais de toi mon digne héritier. Mais il faut que tu restes ici, avec moi. Qu'en dis tu ? proposa Tom

- Je... Je ne veux plus jamais être seul.

- Dans ce cas, bienvenue à toi... _mon fils. _

_---------------_

Fin du second chapitre. J'espère que ca vous plaira !

Pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne sais pas trop, je pars le 13 Août pour revenir deux semaines plus tard, donc la suite... Après mes vacances

Au fait, merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ca fait vraiment plaisir : D

Bisous à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

PROBLEME D'ORDI

Pour vous informer que je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais poster une suite...

Je n'ai plus de connexion, & limite plus d'ordi.

&J'ai perdu tous mes fichiers concernant cette fic.

Satané Virus.

Je vous dit donc à bientôt, j'espère.

Loou


End file.
